


Михаил Павлович Бестужев-Рюмин и вопросы языкознания

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), homych



Category: Decembrist Revolt (1825) - Fandom, Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Analysis, Character Study, Decembrist Revolt (1825), Decembrists | декабристы, Gen, Russian Empire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/homych/pseuds/homych
Summary: Попытка развеять некоторые заблуждения о Михаиле Бестужеве-Рюмине, декабристе и человеке
Kudos: 27
Collections: Союз Спасения: Челлендж





	Михаил Павлович Бестужев-Рюмин и вопросы языкознания

Как всякая историческая персона, Михаил Павлович Бестужев-Рюмин не мог не обзавестись своей собственной мифологией, не очень обширной, в виду краткости жизни и деятельности, но очень устойчивой. У всех этих мифов есть какие-то первоисточники, кое-где и сам фигурант поспособствовал, но, как это обычно бывает, при более пристальном изучении документов вдруг обнаруживается что «нэ так все было, савсэм не так!»

Начну с самого популярного: Михаил Павлович не знал русского языка, или знал его настолько плохо, что без словаря не мог двух слов связать.

Откуда ноги растут? Ноги растут из записок Михаила Павловича генерал-адьютанту Чернышову, сохраненных в его следственном деле, и свидетельств его соседа по каземату Андрея Розена. 

Вот что пишет Михаил Павлович еще в самом начале своих мытарств: 

> _«Mon Général,_
> 
> _Â yez la bonté de prier le Comité, qu'il veuille bien me permettre de faire les ré ponses en franç ais; car je dois avouer à ma honte que j'ai plus d’habitude de cette langue que du Russe._
> 
> _J'ai l'honneur d'ê tre_
> 
> _Mon Général_
> 
> _Votre serviteur_
> 
> _Bestougeff._
> 
> _28 Janvier 1826»_

Перевод:

> _«Генерал,_
> 
> _Благоволите испросить у Комитета, чтобы он соизволил разрешить мне отвечать по-французски, потому что я, к стыду своему, должен признаться, что более привык к этому языку, чем к русскому._
> 
> _Имею честь быть,_
> 
> _генерал,_
> 
> _Ваш слуга_
> 
> _Бестужев._
> 
> _28 января 1826»._

Вверху листа имеется помета чернилами: _«Отказано, с строгим подтверждением чрез Коменданта, чтобы непременно отвечал на Русском языке»_ (Восстание декабристов, т. 9 стр. 69, далее сокращенно - ВД9)

В итоге, ему дали французско-русские словари (или, как их тогда называли, лексиконы), о чем в мемуарах нам рассказывает Андрей Розен:

> _«Слышу, как мой сосед в 16-м нумере, наискось против моего нумера, целые ночи перелистывает книги._
> 
> _– Сохрани вас боже от таких книг! Он, сердешный, так много читает и пишет, что уже написал себе железные рукавчики._
> 
> _– Что это значит?_
> 
> _– Да надели железную цепь на обе руки весом фунтов в пятнадцать._
> 
> _Это был юный Бестужев-Рюмин, сильно замешанный по делу Южного общества и по сношениям со славянами и поляками. Такими браслетами хотели вынудить его к полному признанию; он на французском языке выражался лучше и легче, нежели на русском, а как он должен был писать в комиссию по-русски, то ему дали лексиконы: вот отчего мне слышно было по ночам поспешное и частое перелистывание книги»._
> 
> (Розен А. Е. Записки декабриста.) 

Упоминание лексиконов попалось нам пока только в мемуарах Розена, а, меж тем, сидевший в камере напротив Бестужева Николай Басаргин никакого листания лексиконов с утра до ночи в своих воспоминаниях не описывает, хотя посвятил Михаилу Павловичу несколько страниц. Но деталь запоминающаяся, пошла в народ. 

Так знал ли Михаил Павлович родной язык или нет? Разумеется, знал, хотя и предпочитал французский, как большинство дворян его круга.

Какие наши доказательства? А такие, житейские.

Михаил Павлович родился и вырос в селе Кудрешки Нижегородской губернии, потом семья переехала в Подмосковье, но факт в том, что до 16 лет он был окружен дворовыми людьми, с которыми, естественно, разговаривал исключительно по-русски. Тут, как нельзя кстати, вспоминается Наше Все и его «Евгений Онегин», где описывается то самое время, конец 1810-х.

_Татьяна в темноте не спит_  
_И тихо с няней говорит:_

_«Не спится, няня: здесь так душно!_  
_Открой окно да сядь ко мне».—_  
_«Что, Таня, что с тобой?»– «Мне скучно,_  
_Поговорим о старине».—_  
_«О чем же, Таня? Я, бывало,_  
_Хранила в памяти не мало_  
_Старинных былей, небылиц_  
_Про злых духов и про девиц;_  
_А нынче всё мне тёмно, Таня:_  
_Что знала, то забыла. Да,_  
_Пришла худая череда!_  
_Зашибло…»– «Расскажи мне, няня,_  
_Про ваши старые года:_  
_Была ты влюблена тогда?» (с)_

Думаю, и у нашего Миши было все примерно так же, то есть няня, дядьки, конюхи, прочая прислуга, да и на ежегодной исповеди тоже по-русски признавались в грехах, тяжких и не очень (так, в исповедных росписях Горбатовского уезда за 1816 год указаны Павел Николаевич Бестужев-Рюмин, жена его, Екатерина Васильевна, сын их Михаил 15 лет - наш герой и его родители).

Покинув родные пенаты, он по прежнему регулярно использовал русский язык, хотелось ему того или нет.

Лекции профессоров Московского университета, экзамены в Комитете при Московском Университете и при приеме в Кавалергардский полк проводились на государственном, т.е. русском языке. В Кавалергардском и, позднее, Семеновском полках Михаилу Павловичу приходилось общаться не только с гвардейской офицерской элитой по-французски, но и с солдатами - на русском, см., например, показания бывшего семеновца Федора Анойченко: 

> _«А Бестужева-Рюмина Полтавского пехотного полка, знал я также в Семеновском полку еще портупей-прапорщиком, потому что он часто ходил под знаменами, и, будучи молод, любил шутить с солдатами, в числе коих и я бывал.»_
> 
> (ВД6, стр. 228)

После перевода из столичной гвардии в провинцию, в армейский Полтавский полк, где с образованными и знающими французский сослуживцами была, как говорится, большая напряженка, обойтись без использования русского языка тоже было невозможно. 

Наконец, когда в 1825 году он обнаружил Общество соединенных славян, состоявшее преимущественно из офицеров – выходцев из бедных дворянских семей, зачастую не владевших французским, то, используя все свое немалое красноречие, успешно агитировал их присоединиться к Южному обществу – и явно без участия переводчиков. Вот, к примеру, впечатления Владимира Бечастного, прапорщика 8 артиллерийской бригады:

> _«Бестужев говоря о необходимости уничтожить всю Царствующую фамилию сказал, что он надеется, что каждый из членов будет столько иметь величия духа и отважности, что для освобождения отечества от ига не содрогнется нанести удара хотя бы и Самому Государю – на что члены будучи в энтузиазме и если могу заключать по себе, будучи увлечены некоторым родом сумасшедствия от того, что Бестужев говорил с жаром и красноречиво, трогая струну самолюбия, твердя о славе и благородстве такового поступка, повторяли все почти: «Без сомнения! Можно ли сомневаться в нашем духе и отважности?»_
> 
> (ВД 5, стр. 299) 

Как видим, с устной русской речью у него не было проблем.

Однако, что же с письменной? Даже сейчас между ними есть различия, и не каждый хороший рассказчик может быть хорошим писателем.

Невзирая на его записку, приведенную выше, материалы следствия, где ответы на вопросы писаны рукой самого Михаила Павловича, доказывают, что тоже неплохо (и почерк ничего, можно разобрать). Конечно, ему было нелегко, по-французски у него было больше практики – книги, письма, заметки по делам Общества. Да и темы, интересовавшие Комитет, он ранее обсуждал почти исключительно на французском, со всей устоявшейся терминологией и речевыми оборотами. Членам Комитета, вероятно, тоже было бы проще слушать и читать его по-французски, но правила делопроизводства требовали использовать государственный язык, так что обе стороны пыхтели, но вынуждены были писать и читать на русском, и, к слову, у некоторых этот русский оставлял желать много лучшего, чем у Бестужева.

Однако словари просил он один! И тем вошел в историю как тот, кто знал русский язык хуже всех декабристов, что совершенная неправда.

Спрашивается, зачем выпендривался?

Тут возможны только предположения. Но если почитать его следственное дело, то бросаются в глаза постоянные упреки Комитета в умолчаниях и наведении тени на плетени: 

> _По соображении данных вами ответов с показаниями других участвовавших в тайном обществе лиц усматриваются многия противоречия и неясности._
> 
> _«Комитет, имея все средства уличить вас в том, о чем вы, или говорите превратно или во все умалчиваете, не желает однако же лишить вас возможности к добровольному открытию всего вам известнаго._
> 
> _И потому требует в последний раз чистосердечнаго и положительнаго показания вашего…»_
> 
> (ВД 9, стр. 100)

За злоумышленно невнятные, по мнению Комитета, ответы, Бестужева заковали в кандалы и держали так почти два месяца, при том, что, утомленный постоянными допросами, он уже и не думал запираться, разве что старался выгородить своего друга и соратника Сергея Ивановича Муравьева-Апостола (но эти взаимные маневры им обоим не помогли). Может быть, он решил, что непонимание возникает из-за филологических причин, его недостаточного владения русским – не те слова выбирает?

Так-то трудно сказать, был от словарей толк или нет, потому что и его ранние показания, до словарей, и поздние, написаны вполне понятным русским языком (с учетом того, что письменные нормы тогда еще не установились окончательно, как в плане орфографии, так и грамматики). 

Показания от января 1826 года:

> _«Число войск под начальством членов общества никогда не было многочисленно. Но мы считали на всеобщее негодование. Военныя поселения в планы действий не входили. (сие засвидетельствует Трубецкой, с коим я о сем предмете говорил очень пространно) Мы знали что с существующим там остервенением, без кровопролития не могло бы обойтится. Сие мы паче всего стремились избегнуть. По той же самой причине не хотели мы возбуждать народ к возмущению (что можно видеть из прокламации). Мы желали чтоб переворот был непродолжителен и не кровопролитен»._
> 
> (ВД 9, стр. 57)

Показания от апреля 1826 года:

> _«Когда картечный выстрел поверг Муравьева без чувства на землю, я приказал колонне бросить оружие (Сие легко узнать от 2-й гренадерской роты). Муравьев вставши хотел сесть на лошадь – но не мог. После того уперся на меня и мы ни говоря ни слова, почти оба без чувств шли не зная сами куда. Между тем колонна разстроилась и Гусары стали подъезжать к оной. Тогда некоторые солдаты Черниговскаго полка кинулись на нас и вероятно хотели тащить на встречу Гусарам»._
> 
> (ВД 9, стр.118)

Честно говоря, особой разницы нет, и в целом можно с уверенностью утверждать, что и писал на русском Михаил Павлович более чем сносно, и даже не без изящества. Просто не то, что хотел от него Комитет. К тому же, из-за того, что его показания постоянно оспаривали другие арестованные, ему пришлось выдержать 21 очную ставку - это очень много (и очень тяжело психологически). У того же Сергея Муравьева очных ставок - 10, у других и того меньше, а больше только у главного злодея Пестеля - 22, но тот сразу понял, что не в филологии дело. 

Кроме сомнений в знании Михаилом Павловичем родного языка еще любят сомневаться в его уме и сообразительности, причем начали тоже современники. Правда, это были те, кто знали его шапочно, и имидж дурачка (или – в более положительной коннотации – мальчика со странностями) он обрел благодаря чрезмерно экзальтированной манере поведения и вечной неугомонности. Эту манеру отмечали даже дружественно настроенные к нему люди, которые общались с ним неоднократно. 

> _«Это было пламя, которое ярко вспыхивало при одной капле масла. Все в нем доходило до крайних пределов, до какого-то фанатизма. …готов был при каждом случае сознаться в своей ошибке, хотя бы это было десять раз на день. Образование по-тогдашнему он получил прекрасное, знал французский, немецкий и английский языки и хорошо, правильно изъяснялся на них. Очень много читал, любил музыку и хоть не обладал обширным умом, подобно Пестелю, но даже и в этом отношении мог обратить на себя внимание. Говорил он хорошо, но всегда скоро и восторженно. Воспламенялся очень легко и особенно при таком рассказе или разговоре, который затрагивал сердечные его струны._
> 
> (Н.В. Басаргин. Воспоминания, рассказы, статьи.)
> 
> _«Я прислушивался к разговорам своих соседей, среди которых Бестужев непрерывно распевал своим ломким голосом...»_
> 
> (Olizar G. Pamię tniki. 1798–1865. Lwow, 1892, перевод с польского Раисы Добкач) 
> 
> _«С Сергеем Ивановичем приезжал иногда к нам и друг его, Бестужев-Рюмин, образованный молодой человек с пылкою душою, но с головою до того экзальтированною, что иногда он казался нам странным и непонятным в своих мечтах и предположениях»._
> 
> (Воспоминания С. В. Капнист-Скалон)

Представление об уровне образования нам дает «Дело о выдаче аттестата испытывавшемуся в Комитете испытаний Михайле Бестужеву-Рюмину», хранящееся в Центральном архиве Москвы в делах правления университета за 1818 год.

Оттуда мы узнаем, что

> _«Дворянин Михайло Бестужев-Рюмин испытываем был в сем Комитете в языках и науках, Высочайшим Указом 6 Августа 1809 года предписанных, и оказал в них следующие успехи:_
> 
> 1е. В Грамматическом познании Российского языка, в сочинении на оном и в переводах с Французского, Немецкого и Аглинского языков на Руской: хорошие;
> 
> 2е. В Истории всеобщей и древней и новой с частями к ней принадлежащими, Географиею и Хронологиею, в Истории Российской и в Статистике, особенно Российского Государства: хорошие;
> 
> 3е. В правах Естественном и Гражданском с приложением сего последнего к Российскому законоискуству, и в законах уголовных: очень хорошие; в праве Римском и политической экономии: хорошие;
> 
> 4е. Арифметике, Геометрии и Физике: хорошие.
> 
> _Почему и благоволит Правление Императорского Московского Университета дать ему Бестужеву-Рюмину соответственный знаниям его Аттестат. Февраля 17 дня 1818 года.»_.

Если на нашему, по-современному – только четверки и пятерки!

По каким-то причинам Михаил Павлович не пошел по дипломатической линии, как хотел, а снова сдал экзамены и поступил в Кавалергардский полк, будучи по своему характеру совершенно к военной службе не пригодным (дисциплина у него хромала с самого начала - « _если бы лучше себя вел в кавалергардах, то не имел бы надобности переходить в Семеновский полк_ » - цитата из письма знакомого семьи Бестужевых, Н. Вреского). Но с интеллектом и кругозором там было все в порядке, просто чрезмерная восторженность и эмоциональность сбивали с толку даже знакомых, что уж о незнакомых говорить.

Точно неизвестно, обо что конкретно Михаил Павлович воспламенялся до 1822 года, когда Сергей Иванович Муравьев-Апостол с ним задружился и увлек на путь политической борьбы, но с того времени, по многочисленным свидетельствам, его уже неостановимо несло на темы свободы, равенства и братства, причем речи толкались невзирая на лица и окружающую обстановку, да с таким жаром, что можно было турбину крутить и освещать половину Малороссии.

Тем не менее, при более близком знакомстве, оставив фанатизм за скобками, в молодом человеке можно было обнаружить кучу достоинств, в том числе практического свойства. Тот же Сергей Иванович, когда по доброте душевной дал промашку и решил «показать участие», попривыкнув, оценил и ум, и начитанность, и реактивность. И быстренько принял Михаила Павловича в Южное общество, как показало будущее – с большой пользой. А вскоре взял в соруководители Васильковской управы (и начали они вместе генерировать планы восстания, один за другим, пусть ни один не пригодился, зато нескучно). 

Соруководство в Васильковской управе Бестужеву даром не прошло, и многие до сих пор полагают, что бедного Михаила Павловича повесили за компанию с Сергей Ивановичем, а не за особые заговорщицкие заслуги. Чтобы оценить, насколько это неверно, достаточно просто почитать его следственное дело. Там его бурная деятельность разворачивается во всей красе, ну и соратники тоже добавляют деталей. 

И, если сравнивать обвинительные заключения у обоих, то, при схожести многих пунктов, у Михаила Павловича набирается даже поболе, чем у его друга. Частично это связано с тем, что судили тогда за умыслы и агитацию даже более сурово, чем за действия. А умыслы у Бестужева более разнообразные, он был человек с фантазией, например, особо отмечено, что не просто _«имел умысел на истребление императорской фамилии»_ , но и _«изъявлял оный в самых жестоких выражениях рассеяния праха!»._ Сергей Иванович до такого не додумался, он скромно _«соглашаясь на изгнание Императорской фамилии, требовал убиения цесаревича и возбуждал к тому других»_.

Отдельное достижение Михаила Павловича - _«присоединил к Южному обществу Славянское, произносил возмутительные речи, возбуждал и прнуготовлял к бунту, требуя даже клятвенных обещаний целованием образа»._ Славяне потом дружно обвинили его на следствии в соблазнении малых сих, а злополучная цитата о развеивании праха взята из показаний впечатленного красноречием Бестужева «славянина» В. Бечасного. 

Переговоры с поляками о предоставлении Польше независимости - _«умысел на отторжение Областей от Империи»_ \- вменяли в вину обоим, хотя большая активность пришлась все-таки на долю Бестужева, о чем он сам и говорил, мол Сергей Муравьев не очень глубоко вникал в польские дела. Но, видимо, хватило и того, что Сергей Иванович в переговорах таки участвовал и соответствующие планы обсуждал. Договор, заключенный с поляками в лице их представителя С. Крыжановского, был составлен именно Михаилом Павловичем. (Не могу тут не отметить, что он любил составлять всякие итоговые документы и речи по разным поводам, то мнение о цареубийстве для Директории, то список наиболее готовых к действиям Славян, то пресловутый договор с Польским патриотическим обществом; при этом никаких оригиналов не сохранилось, только устные свидетельства - были, мол, бумаги, были! - то есть, конспирация какая-никакая соблюдалась.)

Итак, Бестужев на свою виселицу наработал во многом сам, хотя лучший друг его во всем поддерживал. Дружба эта, если и вызывала вопросы, то скорее в ключе «как это умный и сдержанный Муравьев мог связаться с таким экзальтированным болтливым юнцом», но в наше время некоторые продвинутые люди усматривают там нечто больше, аж целые романтические отношения. Что сказать – по этому животрепещущему вопросу отсутствуют не только факты, но и даже какие-нибудь сплетни. 

Вернее, сплетни были, но в ином направлении:

> _«Бестужев представлял из себя влюбленного во всех женщин и до того умел им нравиться, что со многими из них тоже вел переписку. Его принимали все, а особенно прекрасный пол, как веселого собеседника, над которым можно было забавляться; но никому в голову не приходило, чтоб человек столь рассеянный и ветренный мог быть заговорщиком»._
> 
> (А.Д. Михайловский-Данилевский «О вступлении на престол Николая 1»)

Но, может, никому в голову не приходило не только про заговорщика, но и про что-нибудь хм… другое? 

А вот тут уже можно обратиться не к сплетням, а к фактам. А именно, к довольно долгой и печальной истории сватовства Бестужева к Екатерине Бороздиной, дочери сенатора, племяннице генерала Раевского и руководителя Каменской управы Южного общества Василия Давыдова. Родители Михаила Павловича были против этого брака – считали, по каким-то соображениям, что рано ему еще жениться. Михаил Павлович ужасно страдал, уговаривал друзей (включая Сергея Ивановича) и родственников повлиять на родителей, но тщетно. Помолвка была разорвана, отношения с семейством Раевских-Давыдовых испорчены, любимая девушка стремительно выдана замуж за другого. Пришлось сублимировать свою любовную трагедию в бурную революционную деятельность (еще более бурную, чем обычно). Сергей Иванович его, конечно, утешал, но вряд ли заменил прекрасную Екатерину (« _к счастью, возле меня находится. друг, который разделяет мои печали, утешить меня в них было бы сверх его сил_ » - цитата из письма Бестужева к мужу его кузины С. М. Мартынову от 6 января 1825г.). Кстати, в письмах есть упоминания, что Бестужев ездил развеяться в Крым к своему другу Густаву Олизару, которому тоже дали от ворот поворот в сватовстве к Марии Раевской. Сидели, наверное, бедняжки, на живописном скалистом берегу и рыдали друг другу в жилетки.

Что еще у нас есть в этом аксепте? Да как-то ничего такого, что можно было бы притянуть в качестве пусть размытого, но аргумента «за». Например, иногда приводят цитату из следственных показаний Михаила Орлова: 

> _«Около Киева жили Сергей Муравьев и Бестужев, странная чета, которая целый год друг друга хвалила наедине»_

«Хвалили друг друга наедине», ишь, как завернул! Прямо хочется многозначительно поиграть бровями, но увы, контекст и еще одна цитата уточняют, что же имел в виду Орлов на самом деле:

> _«Сего Бестужева с здешним смешивать не должно. Это совершенно особенное лицо, которого все считают бестолковым и которого один Муравьев превозносит гением»._

Один Муравьев его хвалит, сидя в Василькове вдвоем с этим дурачком, а он, Орлов, разделяет всеобщее – противоположное – мнение. И никаких тонких намеков.

Еще Павел Пестель удружил, тоже из следственного дела: _«Муравьев-Апостол и Бестужев-Рюмин составляют, так сказать, одного человека»_. Но, опять же, по контексту это определенно «говорим партия – подразумеваем Ленин», а не «муж и жена – одна сатана», ибо речь идет о показании против Пестеля, на котором настаивали оба фигуранта, а Пестель полагал, что эти два показания нужно считать за одно, потому что мнение у Сергея Ивановича и Михаила Павловича всегда одинаковое (не всегда, ох, не всегда, но тут уж Павел Иванович решил не мелочиться). По тогдашним правилам следствия двух подтверждений уже было достаточно чтобы утвердить обвинение, так что аргумент об _«одном человеке»_ он не просто так расчехлил. 

Что касается совместного проживания в Василькове, тут инициатива шла от Сергея Ивановича, как показывал полковой командир Полтавского пехотного полка, где числился Михаил Павлович, полковник В. К. Тизенгаузен:

> _«Бестужев сам у меня никогда не просился, но обыкновенно всегда Муравьев просил позволить Бестужеву приехать к нему в Васильков. – Я весьма редко в сем отказывал»_
> 
> (ВД 11. Дело В. К .Тизенгаузена.)

Кроме взаимной привязанности и того факта, что Сергею Ивановичу было очень скучно одному (с другими офицерами своего полка он до осени 1825 года особо дружеских отношений не наладил, не его полета птицы), резоны имелись и самые практические – из Василькова Михаилу Павловичу можно было свободно разъезжать по делам Общества. И разъездов этих было очень много. И даже не всегда по делам, просто кое-кому категорически не сиделось на одном месте - еще в 1821 году, до всяких Южных обществ, Сергей Иванович в письме отцу называет Михаила Павловича _«многостранствующий Безтужев»_. Начальство за такие отлучки сажало на гауптвахту, а от Сергея Ивановича никаких разрешений не требовалось, запряг бричку – и «по долам, по горам, нынче здесь, а завтра там». 

Как бы там ни было, никаких сомнений в том, что Бестужев искренне и пламенно Муравьева обожал, у окружающих не возникало, только это воспринималось как дружеское обожание. И даже если бы вдруг он при всем честном народе кидался на Сергея Ивановича и виснул на нем с криками «любовь моя, ты самый лучший» (вряд ли, конечно, но допустим) – все эти чрезмерные проявления чувств объяснялись бы его восторженной и легко возбудимой натурой, а не нетрадиционными наклонностями. Но в наше толерантное время он бы так легко не отделался, конечно. 

Говорить что-то определенное о чувствах другой стороны, то есть Сергея Ивановича, в романтическом ключе тоже невозможно, хотя и в единственном дошедшем до нас его письме к Бестужеву, и в письмах, где он упоминает о своем друге, все довольно пылко, чего уж там:

> _«13 декабря 1925 г._
> 
> _Есть что-то безнадежное в вашем молчании, любезный друг, завтра будет две недели как вы уехали, и ни одного слова от вас. Если бы я был в состоянии, я тотчас бы послал нарочного к вам, но я сижу на мели, а Сергей до сих пор не вернулся. Что случилось с вами? Как ваша забота, ваше здоровье, ваша мечта, ваши мысли? Я беспокоюсь, когда думаю обо всем этом. Неужели нет никакой возможности для вас вернуться? Ваши письма доходят до нас так медленно. Мы не имеем вестей ниоткуда, кроме письма от Павла, которое я берегу для вас, он в нем посылает вам тысячу благодарностей и просит приехать с ним повидаться, не рассчитывая приехать в Киев. Матвей чувствует себя хорошо, и если бы вы были с нами, я совсем был бы покоен. Боже мой! Когда же придет час, когда я обниму вас так крепко, как люблю!_
> 
> __
> 
> Ваш друг Сергей Муравьев-Апостол.
> 
> __
> 
> _Я не имею писем из Петербурга, вы не счастливее ли меня?»._
> 
> (ВД 11, стр. 246-247)

Однако, в 22 года у него все вполне традиционно, вот отрывок из письма 1818 года Ф. Ожаровскому (мужу умершей сестры Елизаветы) из Москвы:

> _«Тем не менее, не стоит ни в чем клясться, и я просил бы вас не удивляться, если вы услышите, что я пошел под ярмо Гименея; Что же до вашего совета насчет выбора, я недостаточно расчетлив, чтобы ему следовать, но напротив, ожидаю, что вы увидите меня обладателем некой очень красивой, очень душевной и очень милой Москвички, и вы увидите тогда, хулитель прекрасного пола Москвы, что как и везде, здесь есть очаровательные женщины. Тогда я оставлю службу Имп., чтобы посвятить себя самому себе и стать в свою очередь философом, я навещу философа-охотника, чтобы представить ему самое прекрасное маленькое женское тело, когда-либо отлитое Природой.»_

Правда, к началу 20-х годов никакие матримониальные планы его уже не занимали, а только любимая Родина, вожделенная отставка, дорогой Папенька и прочие члены Апостольского Муравейника. И Михаил Павлович туда втиснулся как родной, где-то между Родиной и братцем Матвеем.

Все это, разумеется, не мешает придумывать у себя в голове (и потом описывать в фанфикшене) что угодно, включая большую неплатоническую любовь, но все-таки, в исторической действительности, там была скорее горячая романтическая дружба, чем роковая страсть, «приведшая обоих на эшафот». 

Последний пункт хотелось бы посвятить возникшей благодаря фильму «Союз Спасения» репутации Бестужева-Рюмина как «вечно молодого и вечно пьяного». В половине сцен он предстает поддатым, и самая запоминающаяся его фраза – _«Выпьем шампанского и застрелимся!»_ , про которую уже почти все, наверно, знают, что в реальности она была сказана старшим братом Сергея Ивановича, Матвеем Ивановичем, который, в отличие от живчика Михаила Павловича, был замечен в нездоровых суицидальных наклонностях (недаром свое последнее письмо накануне казни Сергей Иванович пишет брату именно с посылом - самоубийство грех, не делай этого, Матюша). Шампанское же и вовсе, с вероятностью, придумал декабрист Иван Горбачевский, который очень любил приукрасить и оживить свои мемуары яркими деталями, откуда эту фразу и утянули сценаристы. Матвея Ивановича в фильме нет, пришлось Михаилу Павловичу отдуваться.

А на самом деле, Бестужев, наоборот, отговаривал братцев Муравьевых-Апостолов от преждевременного самовыпила:

> _«На дороге к Бердичеву, точно Матвей Муравьев предлагал нам застрелиться. Сергей колебался, и я уговорил отложить сие намерение до того времени что мы увидим что нет другаго спасения»_
> 
> (ВД 9 стр. 121)

Сам Михаил Павлович совершенно не хотел и не собирался умирать, оттого и смертный приговор воспринял хуже, чем остальные.

И он был категорически против не только самоубийства, но и злоупотребления алкоголем! Вот, к примеру, его показание о капитане Черниговского полка Фурмане, коего он мог регулярно наблюдать, живя у Сергея Ивановича в Василькове:

> _«Фурман принадлежал Славянскому обществу, из коего был исключен. Принят был, не знаю кем, в Лещине, а исключен по моему предложению за нетрезвое поведение._
> 
> _Подпоручик Бестужев-Рюмин»._
> 
> (ВД 5. Дело А. Ф. Фурмана, стр. 185)

Принят этот Фурман был Вениамином Соловьевым, служившим с ним в том же полку и, очевидно, не видевшим ничего зазорного в нетрезвом поведении товарища, тем более в провинциальной армейской среде это не было такой уж редкостью. Но Михаилу Павловичу подобные кадры в Обществе строителей новой России не понравились, и вряд ли бы он стал обращать на это внимание, если бы сам был грешен.

На этом моменте автор выдохся, но надеется, что читатель, по итогам, таки развеял какие-нибудь свои заблуждения о Михаиле Павловиче Бестужеве-Рюмине, человеке и декабристе.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Литература.
> 
> 1\. [Н.В. Басаргин. Воспоминания, рассказы, статьи. Восточно-Сибирское книжное издательство, 1988. Стр. 91 и 338-340.](http://www.hrono.ru/libris/lib_b/basarg_vosp.html)  
> 2\. [Восстание декабристов, Т. 9, Дело Бестужева-Рюмина. Стр. 69, 57, 118](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/delo_m-bestuzheva-rjumina-vd_ix.pdf)  
> 3\. [Розен А. Е. Записки декабриста. Иркутск Восточно-Сибирское книжное издательство 1984.](http://rummuseum.ru/portal/node/2303)  
> 4\. [И. И. Горбачевский. Записки. Письма. Издательство Академии Наук СССР. Москва. 1963.](http://www.hrono.ru/libris/lib_g/gorbachevsky00.html)  
> 5\. [Восстание декабристов. Том 13. М., 1975. Дело А.Ф. Фурмана.](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/FurmanXIII.pdf)  
> 6\. [Olizar G. Pamiętniki. 1798—1865. Lwow, 1892, пер. с польского Раисы Добкач](http://decabristy-online.ru/olizar.htm/)  
> 7\. [Роспись государственным преступникам, приговором Верховного уголовного суда осуждаемым к разным казням и наказаниям](http://decemb.hobby.ru/index.shtml?archive/vina)  
> 8\. [Капнист-Скалон С.В. Воспоминания. М.: Современник, 1990. - С. 281-388.](http://az.lib.ru/k/kapnistskalon_s_w/text_1859_vospominania.shtml)  
> 9\. [М. Ф. Орлов. Капитуляция Парижа. Политические сочинения. Стр. 83-85](https://imwerden.de/pdf/orlov_kapitulyatsiya_parizha_1963__ocr.pdf)  
> 10\. [А. И. Михайловский-Данилевский. Восшествие на престол Николая 1. Стр. 497-498](https://runivers.ru/bookreader/book201817/#page/502/mode/1up)  
> 11\. ЦИАМ. Дело о выдаче аттестата испытывавшемуся в Комитете испытаний Михаилу Бестужеву-Рюмину. Д. 147  
> 12\. [Восстание декабристов, Т. 11, Дело В. К. Тизенгаузена.](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/11Tizen.pdf)  
> 13\. Модзалевский Б. Л. Страница из жизни декабриста М. П. Бестужева-Рюмина. Памяти декабристов. Сборник материалов - III. Ленинград, 1926, стр. 202-227.  
> 14\. ГА РФ. Ф. 48. «Письма декабристов и их родственников, посланные на высочайшее имя и перлюстрированные письма самих декабристов». Письмо Бестужева-Рюмина к Матвею Муравьеву Апостолу от 2 авг. 1825г. (пер. Е. Шуваловой)  
> 15\. ГА РФ. Фонд III отделения. Письма С.И. Муравьева-Апостола отцу. Письмо от 18 ноября 1821г. (пер. Е. Шуваловой)  
> 16\. ГА РФ. Письма Сергея и Матвея Муравьевых Францу Ожаровскому 1815-1818г. (перевод Е. Шуваловой)


End file.
